1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a piston/cylinder unit having a pressure tube, a piston rod mounted axially displaceably in the pressure tube and a casing tube at least partially enveloping the pressure tube and assigned to the piston rod.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generic piston/cylinder units are known. They are employed, for example, in height-adjustable chairs or may be used for power assistance on flaps, for example on flaps of vehicles. DE 196 36 202 C2 discloses a guide bush for parts displaceable telescopically one in the other. DE 198 19 377 C2 discloses a piston/cylinder assembly with a displaceable connection member.